Bootleg: Something's Up With Nicktoons
Uploader's note: Because someone on the Geoshea's Creepypasta wiki apparently "fixed" all the spelling errors on the original page i will be using the first version of the story with all the grammar mistakes included. Something Really Mysterious Is Something Up With Nicktoons, Really..Something's Fishy. Ok, Here's The Backstory: Nicktoons Was Removed since TeenNick Took Over by Airing Old Episodes Of Kids Cartoons Under The New Channel Block "" Nicktoons Had To Close The Doors For Good In The End. I was undercover in India to check out any activity, I went inside a store called "NickIndia DVDs" In Comic Sans..Font? I was a little uneased to look inside, but I build enough courage and went in. A Nice man (I called him Kai) Greeted me with a friendly Welcome. He said "Welcome To NickIndia, Home For Unreleased Cartoon Episodes And Cartoons Canceled" I looked around in the 5 . I picked up Kappa Mikey And Invader Zim. But one DVD caught me; It was a black DVD called "Something's Up With Nicktoons" I opened the DVD and looked. It was in perfect condition; I took it to and said "How Much these cost?" He said "That'll be...Free for your first visit" I was surprised! Not Only I got Friendly People, But I got Free stuff For First Visit! I thanked him and walked out with a bag and a smile my face. I flew back home and pulled out my DVD player and inserted in (The Following Footage Was Told By My First View): It first opened with the logos, Paramount Pictures And Nicktoons Studios Then It Cut To A Black TitleCard Saying "Nicktoons: Something's Up" It cut to camera footage of a group of people running to the animation department, the camera jolted to one of the people. The person opened the door and literally screamed as it showed one of the writers (Paul Tibbit) Screaming and Insanity. One person calmed him down while the others looked skeptical. One writer screamed "WHAT IN THE (Bleep) ARE YOU WRITING!" It was replaced with a duck sound as the camera looked at the drawings. It was horrible kids drawing style characters of Spongebob. He was flailing his arms and screaming; Then the camera cut to the people sitting down with Paul Tibbit It. The People Asked "Why Did you these?" He at them for one second and then he started screaming again and then he stopped 2 seconds in as he said "SO MUCH WORK, NEED CALM!" Paul pulled out a soda and chugged it, then he coughed up and collapsed. the camera zoomed into The Bottle. It was a sickly green Coco-Cola Drink; It was Moldy And OutDated as the credits played as I said before, the episode ended; I didn't really surprised. I was terrified but not too much; I put away the DVD and before destroying the DVD. I put the case in a safe..and never seen it..again..Until 2 Years later when I found a picture on Google. It was one of the drawings, It showed pointing the screen with 2 small eyes as he said "Edge, Is what pushed us and we can't stop" Author is unknown Category:Crappypasta Category:SpongeBob Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:Shok ending